


A Ghealltanas Phósta

by stonyindustries



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Steve Rogers, Irish Language, Irish Sarah Rogers, Irish Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyindustries/pseuds/stonyindustries
Summary: Steve proposes and encounters a slight misunderstanding.Fluff ensues.





	A Ghealltanas Phósta

**Author's Note:**

> Title translation: his vow  
> Pronunciation: a ghyal-tin-iss fo-sta

He’d planned it out, perfectly, to the second. He’d spent so much time worrying about all the details, he forgot to look at the big picture. What would Tony think of it? That was where he’d gone wrong.

He’d reserved a table at Tony’s favourite Italian place six months in advance, and had spent every moment since then on the edge of anxiety.

When the day finally rolled around, he’d spent the entirety of it picking out his outfit. In the evening, once he was showered and dressed, he sat on their bed and stared at his father’s ring, still not quite believing he was going to do this.

He thought of his mother telling him about how his father proposed, how they ran away to America together.  
“Where the streets were paved with gold, Stevie.” she’d said and laughed. “That’s what we were told and that’s what we wanted for you. I’m sorry we couldn’t give you that, mo ghrá.”  
He remembered her after his father died - staring at her own ring and wearing his around her neck - and then just before she died.  
“Take them, Steve, and keep them for a special girl.”

He’d wondered what she’d think of his plans now, giving his father’s ring to his boyfriend and keeping hers on a chain next to his dog tags. He hopes she’d approve and knows she’d just want him to be happy.

Tony had been ready fifteen minutes early and they walked the short distance to Giovanni’s. When they arrived, they were led out onto the balcony, small and open, somewhere you could see the stars if not for the cityscape. Candles and fairy lights as well as a curtain separating them from the rest of the restaurant made it both romantic and private.

He’d been jittery all through their meal and prayed Tony wouldn’t say anything, despite his raised brows when Steve spilled their water and concerned glance when Steve ripped the tablecloth. They both knew Steve couldn’t lie for shit.

After possibly the most nerve-wracking dinner of his life, desserts were delivered and the waiters left them alone together.  
He’d got down on one knee just after, having conveniently dropped his fork due to nerves, and began his rambling speech while Tony looked on with wide eyes.  
When he’d finished, silence blanketed them and seemed to echo and stretch, seemingly into days. Steve thought somewhat distantly the wood of the rickety balcony might give way.  
He’d opened his mouth to beg an answer when the Avengers alarm had gone off and they both scrambled up after a beat, each not quite meeting the other’s eyes.  
-  
Which is how Steve ended up lingering a lot longer than probably usual in the SHIELD changing rooms after having flown the jet to SHIELD with Natasha and Clint while everyone else flew back to the tower. He knew he’d have to talk to Tony eventually, and he would, when he got back. 

For now, he allowed himself these few hours. The calm before the storm, he supposed, before admitting to himself that was a tad dramatic. Tony wouldn’t break up with him, almost certainly not. But he should have expected his reaction, of course. Tony was used to finery and finesse, not flimsy sentimentality. Certainly not something that spent the past forty years sitting in a museum.

“How’d it go?”  
He jumped, so caught up in thoughts he hadn’t noticed anyone coming in, and turned to face Natasha, almost guiltily. The whole team had known about the planned proposal and his rejection felt a little too close to failure.

He hesitated before responding.  
“He, uh. He,” he cleared his throat and forged on.  
“He didn’t say anything, didn’t get to before we got the call that is, which, y’know is kind of an answer itself.”  
Ouch. Hurt more to say out loud.  
“But I’ll explain that I made a mistake. It’s probably too soon, right? I’ll tell him I understand that and I’m sorry and it’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”  
Definitely. Probably. Hopefully.  
Natasha just cast an amused look at him.  
“Which one of us are you trying to convince, soldier?”  
He sighed. Was he this transparent?  
“We will,” he stated more firmly and ignored the doubt skulking in his mind and the quick beats of his heart that weren’t from post-battle adrenaline.  
She smiled more softly at him and pat his shoulder as she strolled out.  
“Of course you will, you’re both too stubborn for anything else.”  
-  
When they parked in the tower’s garage, Natasha just raised an eyebrow at him before getting into the elevator with Clint and rising up to their private floors.  
He steeled himself and strode into the elevator that would bring him up to the penthouse.

When he arrived, it was to an empty space and briefly he considered making Tony some food, but knew he was just delaying. He took a moment to gather himself before taking the elevator to the workshop.  
He got out of the elevator once again and marched, determined, over to the doors and punched in his code. He frowned when he noticed the glass crack slightly. Okay, maybe he was more nervous than he’d admit.

Before going in, he paused and looked up at the ceiling.  
“JARVIS?”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“Has Tony been in there since he got back?”  
“Sir went up to the penthouse floor for a brief shower and to make a sandwich. Then he came straight down here.”  
Oh. Maybe Tony wasn’t too upset then, if he took time to shower and get something to eat.  
“Did he say anything to you? About tonight, that is?”  
“Sir did mention that your meal was interrupted by, and I quote ‘some chicken shit wannabe The Godfather bastards.’ He also said your night was quite enjoyable, excluding the interruption.”  
He frowned. He wasn’t sure how to interpret that, but he supposed he was about to find out.  
“Thanks, JARVIS.”  
“My pleasure, Captain.”

The doors slid open and Steve was met with Metallica bursting from inside.  
“Tony?”  
He spotted Tony tinkering with the armour, no doubt fixing any damage it sustained during their brief encounter tonight. He approached carefully, unsure what to expect.  
“Tony?” Louder this time, and sighed when Tony still didn’t turn.  
“JARVIS, volume at 20%”

At the sudden decrease in volume, Tony whirled around, armed with a wrench and in a tank top that, in Steve’s humble opinion, should be made illegal for how it made Tony’s arms look. He relaxed when he saw Steve and threw him a small smile.  
“JARVIS, music off.”  
Steve shifted at the sudden silence which seemed to deafen him and cleared his throat before opening his mouth.

“Hey.”  
Great. Strong opening. Well done, Rogers.  
Tony leaned back against the bench and smiled at him.  
“Hey yourself.”  
He seemed nervous, Steve observed, but happy, not agitated, not uncomfortable.  
He began before he lost his nerve.  
“About earlier on.”  
“Yeah, I wanted to say-”  
“I’m sorry.”  
At that, Tony startled and frowned at him.  
“You’re sorry?”  
Steve nodded.  
“It was too soon, and I should have realised that. I thought you wanted-” he shook his head.  
“But clearly I was wrong. And the ring as well, it was, uh, shit. It’s a family heirloom and I thought maybe, you might appreciate it? More than shop bought anyway, but I should have known better and I understand if you want to get something different.”  
He stopped and the silence continued to deafen him.

Tony was staring just past him, brow slightly furrowed and lips turned down at the corners as he thought up his response.  
Then he began to nod slowly and Steve’s chest tightened. God, he’d been so stupid.  
“You’re right.”  
Fuck, why was this so hard to hear?  
“Yeah, you’re absolutely right.”  
At that, Tony looked up into his eyes.  
“You should have known better. You should have known there is no way in hell would I prefer some thousand dollar shit over your family heirloom, Steve, for fuck’s sake. Come here, you big idiot.” 

He sat down on the worn sofa while Steve stared at him dumbly, hope flickering in his chest.  
“Come here,” Tony gestured and Steve went over and sat down, feeling somewhat dazed.  
“Hey. Look at me.”  
Tony cupped his jaw and tilted it up so Steve was gazing into Tony’s eyes.  
“I can see now how my reaction might have seemed,” he paused, “ambiguous. But baby, I promise, there is nowhere I would rather spend the rest of my life than by your side.  
“I was just surprised, okay? Shocked, really. I’d thought about it but I never-” he took a deep shuddering breath.  
“Never in a million years would I have thought I actually get to have this, but here we are. I mean, look at you, you’re real!”

At that, Tony poked him and Steve smiled shyly.  
He breathed a shaky sigh of relief, the knot in his chest loosening. They were fine; Tony’s eyes were sparkling and-  
Wait.  
“You’re crying.”  
Immediately, Tony leaned back and wiped at his eyes.  
“No, I’m not. That’s a lie, Rogers, vicious slander, fake news.”  
Steve grinned and moved closer.  
“You love me,” he teased.  
Tony laughed wetly and shoved him.  
“Of course I love you, you insecure idiot.”

Steve’s smiled softened and he lay his head on Tony’s lap, legs hanging over the end of the sofa.  
“Sorry. For overreacting.”  
“Don’t be.”  
They stayed like that, Tony carding his fingers through Steve’s hair. It was nice, peaceful in a way their lives rarely were, and Steve’s eyes were closing before Tony piped up

“Do you still have it?”  
“What?”  
“The ring,” Tony clarified. “Do you have it with you?”  
“Um, yeah it’s-”  
Steve sat back up and fumbled, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the box.  
“Get down. On your knees, sweetheart.”  
Steve looked at him, confused.  
“What-“  
Tony rolled his eyes and grinned.  
“Not like that, you pervert, although there will be plenty of that later on and for years to come, I hope. No, propose again; I didn’t get to say yes. You’re only going to get to propose once Rogers, ‘cause you’re stuck with me now, and I want to do it properly.”  
Steve laughed and pushed off the sofa and bent his knee once again.

“Tony Stark, would you do me the absolute honour of being my husband.”  
Tony was grinning down at him like a lunatic.  
“Fuck, Steve, you’ve never even had to ask. Of course, yes, of course.”  
Steve took Tony’s hand and slipped the ring on, admiring how the gold shone against Tony’s tanned skin.  
-  
After they celebrated together, on the sofa with Tony’s armour watching over them, clothes undone and partially cast aside, Tony more closely examined the ring.

“Hey, what’s the design mean?”  
Steve smiled down from where he lay on top of him and took his hand, pointing out each part.  
“The hands represent friendship, the crown loyalty and the heart love. This was my Dad’s, and he gave one to Mam when they got married. She kept his on a chain when he went off to fight. When she died, I kept both of them.”  
There was a pause as they both stared at the ring, both considering its significance. 

Then Tony frowned.  
“Wait. How did you get it? Did you have it on when you crashed the plane?”  
Steve shifted above him.  
“Actually, I gave them to your dad. To keep for me for when I got back. When I didn’t, he gave them to Peggy and Peggy kept them for a while, but she got married, you know? Why keep a dead man’s rings? She gave them to the Smithsonian to put on display as part of the Captain America exhibit.”  
Steve grinned wryly.  
“Had to argue with some curator to get them back.”  
Tony barked out a laugh and settled down again.

“So, all the way from Ireland, huh?”  
“Yeah. There’s a saying that goes with it actually, a vow, kind of.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
Steve smiled softly and recited the saying his mother had told him, his words punctuated by kisses moving further down Tony’s body.  
“‘With these hands, I give you my heart and crown it with my love.’”

He looked up and rested his chin on Tony’s hip.  
“Tony Stark, tá mo chroí istigh ionat i gconaí.”

**Author's Note:**

> mo chroí [muh kh-ree] = my heart  
> beidh mo chroí istigh ionat i gconaí [by muh kh-ree i-st-yii un-it i g-own-ee] = my heart will forever be in you (i.e. I will love you forever)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is @wing-heads, come on over and hit up my ask box :)


End file.
